Une soirée très banale
by PralinePaMa
Summary: Une soirée très agréable, mais somme toute très banale, entre trentenaires chez Hermione. Enfin, juste entre Drago et Hermione... Et bien-sûr, sans aucune arrière pensée... Non, vraiment aucune... Et surtout, sans penser à la date. Oui, la date n'a aucune importance... D'ailleurs, pourquoi en aurait-elle, ils ne sont que des amis... Oui, oui, JUSTE des amis... HG/DM


Bonjour, bonjour !

Voici un petit One-Shot que j'ai écrit pour le concours de Saint-Valentin organisé par **Loufoca-Granger** !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

:D

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Au fond d'une ruelle sombre, des bruits de pas se firent tout à coup entendre. Un homme s'avança vers la lumière, et regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Il remonta le col de son long manteau et se mit en route, en grognant.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, elle aurait pas pu choisir un coin moins paumé ?

Il souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, tout en maudissant tous les Moldus qui étaient autour de lui et qui l'empêchaient de sortir sa baguette.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant une petite maison. Il frappa à la porte, et entendit une voix à l'intérieur qui lui dit d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa ses affaires sur le porte-manteau, et marcha vers la salon, la seule pièce éclairée de la maison.

Une fois dans la pièce, il se tourna naturellement vers le petit bureau installé dans un coin. Hermione était penchée dessus, occupée à griffonner sur du papier.

\- Comme d'habitude, Granger, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de passer ton temps à gratter du parchemin.

\- Drago ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas changé depuis la semaine dernière !

Hermione se retourna vers lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de voir ce sur quoi elle travaillait, et lança discrètement un charme sur son bureau. Puis elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui faire une bise, et l'entraîna vers le canapé.

\- Tu as faim, j'espère, j'ai préparé des tonnes de hamburgers !

\- Ah ! Je le savais, tu m'as invité juste parce que tu avais envie de manger ces trucs de Moldus ! Mais tu es pas foutue de vivre avec ton temps Granger ? Pourquoi rester bloquée dans ce monde archaïque, alors que tu as toutes les spécialités culinaires magiques à ta portée !

\- Drago, je sais très bien que c'est ton plat préféré, alors ferme-la et mets le film pendant que je m'occupe du reste.

Hermione sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pendant que Drago se rapprochait de la télévision et du lecteur de DVD. Il saisit la pile de vidéos qu'Hermione avait préparé, et lui cria :

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas choisi que des films romantiques tous pourris !

\- Tu rigoles ! Tu te rappelles quel jour on est ? Répondit Hermione depuis la cuisine. J'ai sélectionné que des films d'action !

\- Je vois ça... Murmura Drago, en hésitant entre deux films. Celui avec un gars en costard qui tient un truc qui tire des Avada ou celui avec la blonde en jaune avec la baguette géante ?

\- Mets le James Bond, c'est mon préféré !

\- Casino Royale, je sens que je vais encore rien piger... dit Drago en bataillant avec la télé et le lecteur de DVD. Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de me laisser m'occuper de ça ? Je suis meilleur en sorts de cuisine qu'en pratique des ustensiles moldus.

\- Non, vraiment ? Tu sais cuisiner, toi ? Dit Hermione en revenant dans pièce, tout en faisant léviter deux plateaux-repas et un pichet rempli à ras bord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Granger, que je m'abaisserais à embaucher un elfe de maison ? Je préfère encore apprendre par moi-même. C'est pas du jus de citrouille que tu as ramené là j'espère.

\- Si, mais il est un peu amélioré. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Hermione leur servit un verre à chacun, puis s'installa sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table.

\- Tu n'as aucune dignité, Hermione. Ça ne te gêne pas de mettre tes pieds à vingt centimètres de ce qu'on va manger ?

\- Oh c'est bon, tu préfères que je les mette ici ? Et elle s'allongea sur le canapé, les pieds sur les jambes de Drago, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Crois moi, tu ne veux pas jouer à ça avec moi, Mademoiselle Je sais tout, vire tes pieds tout de suite, et laisse moi manger mon hamburger.

Hermione s'assit correctement sur le canapé, et saisit la télécommande pour mettre en route le film.

\- Je me demande comment tu as fait pour me convertir à ces trucs de Moldus quand même...

Hermione rit, prit un hamburger et une énorme bouchée.

\- Alors c'est quoi l'histoire, un tournoi de bataille explosive ?

\- Non, de poker, il faut avoir la meilleure combinaison de cartes possible. C'est un jeu de bluff et de hasard aussi, il faut bien le dire...

\- Mouais, j'espère au moins qu'il y a des belles bagnoles.

Ils finirent par se laisser complètement entraîner par le film, faisant venir le dessert d'un Accio informulé.

A la fin du film, Drago bailla et s'étira. Il laissa retomber ses bras sur la dossier du canapé, et tripota distraitement du bout des doigts les cheveux d'Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi on se retrouve seulement tous les deux ce soir ? Où ils sont Potter et Weasley ?

Hermione donna une tape sur la main de Drago tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me demander ce que font mes deux meilleurs amis, mariés et pères de famille, le soir de la Saint-Valentin ? Est-ce que tu préfères que je te réponde, puis que je m'énerve, ou que je m'énerve directement ?

\- T'énerver Granger, mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai toutes les raisons de m'énerver et d'être jalouse… Écoute Drago, il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande où va ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, et maintenant que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas où aller, quoi faire… Il y a tellement de voies ouvertes devant moi, je ne sais pas laquelle choisir…

\- En tout cas, tu ne sembles pas avoir choisi l'option "mari-enfants-braillards".

\- Comme toi non ? Hermione fit un petit sourire à Drago.

\- Hé, on parle de toi, là, pas de moi. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi un tombeur comme moi s'encombrerait d'une femme et de marmots.

Drago s'étendit sur le canapé en prenant un air charmeur. Hermione lui donna une petite tape.

\- Arrête de me taper tout le temps, Granger, je vais finir par croire que tu veux un peu plus que de l'amitié de ma part. Et pour ton information, je ne suis pas du tout attiré par le sado-masochisme, donc pas besoin de sortir les griffes.

Hermione fit mine d'être choquée, puis se rua sur Drago et se mit à le chatouiller.

\- Je sais très bien que tu ne crains rien si je te tape, par contre, je suis que tu es très très très chatouilleux !

\- Hermione, arrête ça tout de suite, sinon, j'utilise la manière forte !

\- Essaie voir, je sais que tu es paralysé !

Drago tendit les mains et se mit à chatouiller Hermione à son tour. N'arrivant pas à atteindre son cou, il descendit les mains vers son ventre. A force de gigoter dans tous les sens ses mains finirent par toucher la peau d'Hermione, ce qui la figea brusquement.

Les deux ajustèrent leurs vêtements et leur position sur le canapé, tout en se raclant la gorge.

\- Hum, il faudrait peut-être qu'on arrête de se comporter comme des gamins, tu crois pas ?

\- Non, c'est bien de garder son âme d'enfant.

Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione saisisse la télécommande.

\- Un autre film, ça te dit ?

\- Ok, mais amène le pop-corn.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Hermione mit un nouveau DVD et fit venir l'énorme bol de pop-corn qu'elle avait préparé dans la cuisine.

\- Au fait, il est où ton chat ? Il fait la serpillière quelque part ?

Drago lança a Hermione un regard en biais, goguenard. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite que son manque de réaction n'était pas dû au fait qu'elle l'ignorait. Son regard était braqué un peu trop intensément sur le poste de télévision. Il la poussa du bout du doigt.

\- Hermione ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Il l'entendit renifler, puis répondre.

\- Non, non, c'est juste que…

\- Que ?

Hermione se racla la gorge :

\- C'est juste que Pattenrond est chez le vétérinaire en ce moment.

\- Chez le vétérinaire ? Le médicomage des animaux moldus ? Mais c'est pas un chat croisé avec je ne sais quelle créature magique ?

\- Si mais… Elle renifla à nouveau. Mais le Vétérinomage m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, il est juste trop vieux, alors je suis allée voir le vétérinaire moldu…

\- Oh non, mais Hermione, tu sais bien que…

\- Bien sur que je le sais bien Drago, mais tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Ça fait quasiment 20 ans que j'ai Pattenrond, je ne peux pas m'en séparer comme ça !

\- Hermione… Drago approcha sa main, et tapota son bras.

\- Bon, Hermione s'essuya rapidement les yeux, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, cette soirée était justement censée me changer les idées.

\- Alors comme ça te te sers de moi pour te changer les idées ? dit Drago, l'air offusqué.

\- Oh c'est bon, tu sais que je me sers tout le temps de toi ! Ne prends pas cet air de vierge effarouchée !

\- Je prends l'air que je veux… Non mais attends, tu fais quoi là ? Tu te refais un hamburger ? Mais tu sais quelle heure il est ? Et on a déjà mangé le dessert !

\- J'ai le droit Malefoy, mon chat va mourir, je me réconforte comme je peux !

\- Hum, je pense que le fait que tu fasses de l'humour prouve que tu commences à faire ton deuil. Drago passa rapidement sa main dans le dos d'Hermione. Bon, pendant que tu t'empriffes, je vais mettre un autre film.

\- Mets celui-là ! Hermione lui tendit un boitier, tout en essuyant la sauce qui coulait sur son menton.

\- Rah, c'est pas possible Hermione, tu n'es pas sortable ! Ne t'étonne pas d'être encore célibataire à 30 ans ! Ça se voit que tu as vécu des années avec Weasley, tu as pris ses tics alimentaires… Dégueulasse.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos de la Vierge Effarouchée ? Je croyais que tu en avais vu d'autres !

\- Justement, j'aimerais un peu de calme maintenant, j'en ai vu suffisamment pour tout le reste de ma vie.

Drago revint s'asseoir sur le canapé et donna la télécommande à Hermione tout en regardant le dos du boitier.

\- C'est quoi du coup ce film ?

\- C'est l'histoire d'un groupe d'amis qui s'est perdu de vue, et qui se retrouve des années plus tard pour finir un défi qu"ils s'étaient fixés : faire le tour des pubs de la ville en buvant une pinte de bière dans chaque bar. Tu vas voir c'est complètement déjanté, c'est trop drôle.

Hermione augmenta le son, et même si Drago resta parfois un peu perplexe devant le film, ils rirent de bon coeur.

Une fois le film fini, Hermione éteignit la télé et le lecteur de DVD, et se retourna vers Drago.

\- Bon, tu veux un café ou un thé ?

Drago s'étira.

\- Non, merci, je vais rentrer chez moi. Vu qu'il faut que je marche au moins 10 minutes pour rejoindre le point de transplanage le plus proche, il vaut mieux que je ne parte pas trop tard. Franchement, Hermione, explique moi pourquoi tu as décidé d'emménager ici ? Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un lieu un peu moins réglementé par le Ministère ?

\- Drago, on a cette conversation à chaque fois que tu viens. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai choisi cette maison.

\- Oui, mais ça ne me suffit pas. Tu devrais te faire examiner par un Psycomage, il n'y a que lui pourrait expliquer ta défaillance mentale.

Hermione envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Drago.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tire-toi de chez moi si tu n'est pas content !

\- Okay, mais je prends les restes de Hamburgers !

\- Il n'y en a plus !

\- Quoi, tu as tout bouffé ? Mais c'est pas possible !

Hermione se leva du canapé et fit semblant de bouder. Alors Drago se leva à son tour et s'approcha tout doucement derrière elle, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il fit sursauter Hermione qui se dégagea bien vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Je voulais juste te réconforter… dit-il en faisant des yeux de chiens battu.

\- Tss… Hermione lui tapa encore une fois dans l'épaule.

\- Mais c'est pas possible Granger, arrête de me taper tout le temps, je suis plein de bleus après ! Que vont dire les filles avec qui je vais sortir ?

\- Elles diront bien ce qu'elles voudront, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre.

Drago lui fit un grimace, puis mit son manteau.

\- Bon, on se revoit bientôt, Granger ? Si tu as besoin d'une autre soirée détente, appelle moi.

\- Pas de soucis, tu es mon bouche-trou préféré Drago.

Ils se firent la bise, puis Drago ouvrit la porte, et se retourna vers Hermione.

\- Dis, ça te dirait de sortir samedi ? On se fait un resto et on va boire un verre après.

Hermione parut surprise et le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Drago reprit.

\- En amis hein ! Il y a un nouveau resto qui pourrait te plaire, on a qu'à le tester.

\- Ouais, pas de soucis… Tant que c'est en toute amitié, répondit Hermione, ironique. On se retrouve à 20h devant le Chaudron Baveur ?

\- Ca marche. A samedi, alors.

Drago sortit dans la nuit noire, en lui lançant un dernier regard, un peu gêné.

Le claquement de la porte sortit Hermione de ses pensées, et elle se rua sur son bureau et leva le charme qui le recouvrait. Elle se remit à son ouvrage rapidement. Elle avait à peine 10 minutes devant elle, le temps que Drago rejoigne le point de transplanage et arrive chez lui. Elle avait quasiment fini sa carte. Elle ajouta quelques couleurs sur le dessin qui ornait la première page, puis écrivit quelques mots à l'intérieur. Fière d'elle, elle se leva de son bureau et tendit le bras pour admirer sa carte de loin. Elle était en train de se demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, et si ce n'était pas trop nian-nian, quand elle entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna en sursaut et cacha ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Tu as oublié un truc, Drago ? Sa voix tremblotait. Tu m'as fait trop peur.

Drago se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il la regardait bizarrement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si tout allait bien, lorsqu'il se rapprocha à toute vitesse, et la prit par les épaules.

\- Ecoute, je voulais garder ça pour samedi, parce que le faire aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment trop niais. Mais premièrement, il est minuit passé, et deuxièmement, je ne peux plus attendre.

Et Drago embrassa Hermione. D'abord surprise, elle ne put retenir un sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle lâcha la carte et passa ses mains autour du cou de Drago. Il avait raison, minuit étant passé, on était désormais le 15 février, la Saint-Valentin était terminée…

Sur le sol, reposait la carte qu'Hermione avait fabriqué. Elle représentait deux personnages en train de s'embrasser, qui ressemblaient vaguement à Drago et Hermione. Il y avait écrit "Joyeuse non-Saint-Valentin à l'extérieur, et à l'intérieur, un coeur entourait leur deux noms. Décidément, Drago était meilleur qu'elle pour éviter les trucs niais.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu ! En ce qui me concerne, ça m'a fait plaisir de me remettre à l'écriture pour ce concours ! :D

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !


End file.
